There has been an acknowledgement that violence is not just a crime problem, but that it is also an important public health problem. Evidence strongly suggests that in the United States female-perpetrated homicide has been escalating and changing in character; it is becoming more like male-perpetrated homicide. Data fron a variety of sources also indicate that drug abuse, commnly acknowledged as a major cause of personal violence, including homicide, remains a serious problem among females. Currently available data do not, however, allow for an adequate assessment of the relationship between drugs and homicide for females. The primery purpose of FEMDREIM is to gain insight into the link between drug use and distribution and female-perpetrated homicide. The proposed research builds upon the procedures and firxiings developed in prior studies conducted by the research team. Convicted female homicide perpetrators who are incarcerated in New York State correctional facilities and on active parole supervision in the New York City area will be interviewed. Interviews will document personal histories of drug use, drug trafficking, drug treatment, crime, and violence. A detailed elaboration of the homicide event for which the individual was convicted will be obtained. Perpetrator arrest records and homicide event data from official sources will also be obtained and compared with interview data. The research is structured by a tripartite conceptual model of the general relationship between drugs and violence. Employment of this model facilitates an assessment of the nature and scope of the relationship between drug use and distribution and female-perpetrated homicide and the testing of a number of hypotheses focusing on the drugs-homicide link among females. Knowledge gained on FEMDREIM will provide clues as to program and policy initiatives for preventing and reducing violence perpetrated by and against females.